Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?
(без вопросительного знака на Netflix) – тринадцатая серия пятого сезона и 104 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на роман 1968 года Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? Филипа Дика. В этом эпизоде Принцесса Луна вызывает Главную шестёрку, чтобы победить магическую силу, превращающую сны в кошмары. Производство и разработка Сюжет этого эпизода был впервые раскрыт на San Diego Comic-Con 2014.SDCC 2014 - Panel Summary - Equestria Girls, Season 5, And More! Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2014-07-25). Проверено 27 июля 2014. Сайт Митча Ларсона вначале перечислял тринадцатый эпизод пятого сезона под названием "From Seapony to Shining Seapony" ("От морской пони до светящейся морской пони");M.A. Larson|television. Проверено 15 июля 2015 27 июня 2015 года Ларсон написал в Twitter: "Кому вы доверяете больше: мне или zap2it??"M.A. Larson on Twitter: "Who do you trust more: me or zap2it??" Митч Ларсон. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 27 июня 2015. а позже написал, что правильный ответ — Zap2it.M.A. Larson on Twitter: "The correct answer is zap2it. It's never me." Митч Ларсон. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 27 июня 2015. Спальню Принцессы Луны нарисовал Фил Сезар.Such an awesome bedroom design for Luna by Phil Caesar. #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-07-11). Проверено 11 июля 2015. Марсел Дюперреолт, Тодд Араки, Джесон Фредриксон, Кек Фёрнисс, Адам МакГи, Кристина Чёрч и Роджер Монк выиграли Пермию Лео 2016 года «За лучший звук в анимационной программе или сериале» за их вклад в эту серию.2016 Leo Awards Nominees by Name. Проверено 3 мая 2016.2016 Leo Award Winners by Name (2016-05-28). Проверено 30 мая 2016. 19 июля 2016 года главный стратег Национального комитета Республиканской партии Шон Спайсер использовал цитату из эпизода, дабы опровергнуть заявления о плагиате против речи Мелании Трамп на Республиканской национальной конвенции 2016 года. В результате "My Little Pony" начал распространяться по всему миру в Twitter.RNC official cites "My Little Pony" in his defense of Melania Trump's #GOPConvention speech http://cnn.it/29SgymF CNN. Twitter (2016-07-19). Проверено 19 июля 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|left|Луна просыпается от хорошего сна. В Замке двух сестёр главная шестёрка гонится за Принцессой Луной. Та разговаривает с маленькой сферой из синего дыма по имени Тантабас и говорит ему, что она готова. Тантабас затмевает солнце, а Луна внезапно превращается в Лунную пони. Дабы устранить эту угрозу, главные персонажи мобилизуют магию Радужной силы и стреляют в Лунную пони разноцветными лучами. Казалось бы, Лунная пони сопротивляется, но когда Тантабас открывает щель в реальность и сбегает, магии шестерых всё же удаётся вернуть Принцессу Луну в нормальное состояние. Шестеро пони собираются вокруг смущённой Луны для всеобщего объятия. Та просыпается у себя в кровати: к счастью, всё это было всего-навсего сном, но всё же она выражает глубокую озабоченность: Разделённый кошмар На следующий день главные персонажи ухаживают за своими питомцами в Бутике Карусель, но они не могут это делать как следует, потому что всю прошлую ночь они были на копытах. Флаттершай упоминает, что ей приснился страшный кошмар, и это же говорят и остальные. Когда Сумеречная Искорка говорит, что ей привиделся «монстр из синего дыма», её друзей поражает то, что и они видели то же самое существо. thumb|Объяснение ситуации главной шестёрке. С помощью Спайка Искорка посылает Принцессе Луне письмо с уведомлением об этом дымовом создании, и та прибегает почти в тот миг, когда посылается письмо. Луна объясняет пони, что Тантабас — это паразитическое существо из кошмаров, который питается снами и портит их,—в частности, когда Луне снились главные персонажи прошлой ночью, то Тантабас сбежал из её кошмара и вторгся в их сон. Дальше Луна поясняет, что чем больше снов поражает Тантабас, тем сильнее он становится,— более того, если его сила будет расти в том же духе, то очень скоро он сможет вторгнуться в реальный мир и превратить всю Эквестрию в кошмар наяву. Погоня за Тантабасом thumb|left|Кошмар Рарити. Этой ночью Искорка готовит несколько кроватей в спальне своего замка; во время спанья главной шестёрки Принцесса Луна будет гнаться за Тантабасом в кошмары всех пони, в которые он полезет, тогда как относительно выспавшийся Спайк будет стоять на страже. Искорка предлагает позвать Принцессу Селестию на помощь, но Луна говорит, что Селестия бессильна в мире снов, так что она может рассчитывать только на себя. Как только наши герои засыпают, то Луна с помощью своей магии прокрадывается в их сны Во сне Рарити Тантабас превращает коллекцию летающих платьев в живых монстров из ткани. Луна немедленно отбивает атакующих платья, но Тантабасу удаётся сбежать в другой сон. Во сне Пинки Пай (причём постоянно меняющемся), Тантабас атакует её злобным живым тортом. Вопреки вмешательству Луны Тантабасу опять удаётся сбежать. В конце своего сна Пинки делается огромной порцией мороженого с другими понивилльцами. thumb|Кошмар Искорки. Впоследствии Тантабас добирается до снов остальных персонажей. Он натравливает на Флаттершай Энджела, портит призовое яблоко Эпплджек, превращает любимый сон Радуги Дэш, дерущейся с оборотнями в до смерти милое поле цветов и атакует Искорку посредством летучих мышей-книг. И каждый раз он сбегает из кошмаров аж до тех пор, пока в конечном итоге от них не просыпается главная шестёрка. К великому стыду Принцессы Луны, Тантабас остаётся на свободе. Луна сожалеет, что из-за неё пони страдали даже больше, чем когда она была Лунной пони, но Пинки успокаивает её: каждому свойственно ошибаться. Луна говорит, что может остановить Тантабаса, пока он привязан к снам главных персонажей, но ведь в сон Пинки входили и другие понивилльцы,— следовательно, Тантабас заражает сны всех пони в городе. Сонный Понивилль Заражая сны всех жителей города, Тантабас становится всё сильнее и вот-вот вырвется в реальный мир. Искорка предлагает, чтобы у каждого в городе был тот же сон, чтобы удержать Тантабаса в одном месте. Правда, Луне неохота создавать подобный сон, но она рассчитывает на поддержку своих друзей. Пони со Спайком опять ложатся спать, и Луна расширяет свою магию по всему Понивиллю — всем снится одно и то же. thumb|left|Понивилль объединяется против Тантабаса. Ни с того ни с сего врывается Тантабас и атакует спящих пони. Принцесса Луна пытается отбить его, но большая часть её магии уходит на удержание всеобщего сна. Тантабас же пытается вырваться изо сна наружу, в реальный мир. Главные персонажи созывают помощь других пони и вместе с ними борются с Тантабасом и его силами при помощи методов, возможных исключительно во сне, а именно: Флаттершай превращается в Флаттермышь; Большой Маки становится аликорном; Спайк превращается в рыцаря, вооружённого копьём, и садится на спину Дерпи; ну а Радуга и Эпплджек превращаются в Разряд и Госпожу Великолепие соответственно. В битве принимают участие (конечно, не без помощи магии сна) также Скуталу, Филси Рич и Сумеречная Искорка. Луна себя прощает thumb|Тантабас готовится вторгнуться в бодрствующий мир. Однако все попытки жителей идут наперекосяк: из-за вины Луны Тантабас становится только больше. Луна со слезами раскрывает, что создала Тантабаса специально для того, чтобы он её наказывал кошмарами после страданий, которые она причинила, будучи Лунной пони. Осознав, что Тантабас питается виной Луны, Искорка и друзья окружают и просят её простить себя. thumb|left|У Луны наконец-то приятный сон. С помощь своих друзей Луна в конце концов забывает своё прошлое. Тут Тантабас начинает слабеть и уменьшаться, а Луна его забирает назад, прежде чем он сбегает в реальный мир. На следующее утро шестеро персонажей просыпаются: они спали хорошо как никогда. Луна, наоборот, засыпает посреди комнаты, и ей снится сон (да ещё какой!): она спокойно спит на кровати из травы, окружённой разноцветными цветками и водопадом. Цитаты :Принцесса Луна: Приветствую, Тантабас. Я готова. Твори зло. :Пинки Пай: Оо, это невероятно! :Радуга Дэш: зевает устало Да, Рарити. Спасибо, что всё это устроила. :Флаттершай: устало День ухода за питомцами — отличная идея. :Опалесенс: мяукает :Рарити: устало О, прости! Я случайно. Я что-то не выспалась сегодня... :Опалесенс: шипит :Сумеречная Искорка: устало Знаешь... зевает Я тоже плохо спала. :Эпплджек: устало Угу. :Радуга Дэш: Ага. :Пинки Пай: И я такая вялая! :Вайнона: лает :Эпплджек: Ладно, Вайнона. Давай тебя почешем. :Зубастик: пищит :всплеск :Эпплджек: Ой. Я слишком сонная, чтобы делать всё как надо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, пошлёшь свиток Принцессе Луне? :Спайк: Конечно! Я готов! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Луна, вчера мне и моим друзьям приснился монстр из синего дыма. Наверное, ты очень занята, ''зевает но когда у тебя будет шанс, пожалуйста, дай знать, что это может значить. Искренне твоя, зевает Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка.'' Зевки не пиши. :Эпплджек: зевает Зато есть один плюс, что мы не выспались — теперь мы быстро заснём. :Пинки Пай: Ты что, шутишь?! Это так увлекательно, я не знаю, смогу ли я... храпит :Принцесса Луна: Вижу, Тантабас уже превратил твой сон в кошмар! :Радуга Дэш: О чём ты говоришь? Это мой любимый сон! :Сумеречная Искорка: А ваш сон! То, что вы делаете во сне, можете делать сейчас! :Спайк: Если это сон, надо мечтать по-крупному! И-ха! Галерея Справки en:Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? de:Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? pl:Dobranoc pt:Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? uk:Чи сняться принцесам чарівні вівці? Категория:Серии пятого сезона